bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenjiro Saito
Kenjiro Saito is the son of the 31st head of the Saito clan and the captain of Gotei 13's 5th Division. His lietuenant is Sanada Hoshimaru . Appearance Kenjiro Saito has sharp green eyes and long black hair. He is usually seen wearing his family's trademark blue kimono which symbolizes his position as an heir to the Saito family. Personality Kenjiro Saito is an irresponsible man who doesn't take his heritage very seriously, much to the chagrin of his father and mother. Not only is he irresponsible but he is also very uninterested and even lazy. When he was younger, rather then training or studying, Kenjiro prefered to spend his time in the local ramen shop with his best friend and future colleague, Sanada Hoshimaru. However for all these faults Kenjiro has one positive point. He is kind to friends, strangers and even enemies. He is calm and though lazy he is quite intelligent. He is one of the smartest people in the Gotei 13. Kenjiro, while irresponsible and lazy in his regular life, is very focused during battle. History Kenjiro Saito was born as the second child of the Saito Family, a wealthy family that has produced quite alot of famous shinigami throughout the ages. After graduating from Shinigami Academy, Kenjiro became the lieutenant of the 5th Division under Captain Yuki Saito, his older sister. While on a mission in Hueco Mundo Yuki was murdered by a group of Arrancars. After this incident Kenjiro was given his family's trademark Blue Kimono, symbolizing his position as heir of the Saito family. He didn't take kindly to this "coronation". Kenjiro was never the type of person to lead or face responsibilty. So it really angered him that he was also chosen as Gotei 5's new captain. He became bitter and his irresonsibility lead to the death of some of his comrades. Ever since that day Kenjiro started to take his job as Captain very seriously, though he still doesn't like the idea of becoming head of the Saito family. He chose his new lieutenant and members and lead Division 5 to one of the most revered Divisions in the current Gotei 13. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu (Art of Sword): Kenjiro Saito is a master swordsman and the sole inheritor of Saito's Zanjutsu style. Shunpo: Kenjiro is a Shunpo master. Due to his huge amount of reishi, Kenjiro is able to perform almost 200 flash steps without any consequences on his body. According to his lieutenant he can make alot more, but this has yet to be confirmed. *'Senka' (Flash Step): A Shunpo technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off from their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements. *'Utsusemi' : Kenjiro is able to move so fast that he creates afterimages used to confuse his enemy. He has been able to create up to 20 afterimages Kido: '''Kenjiro is quite proficent at using Kido, though since he was a lazy youth he is not well versed in Kido spells. He is quite happy though using the basics. '''Zanpakuto: Kuraihime (Black Love Princess): 'Kuraihime is a regular katana with a black and red hilt. The sheath is also black. The blade however is a shining white colour. It was stated, by Sanada, that the blade is so clear and white that on a sunny day it could blind an enemy just by Kenjiro unsheating his sword. '''Shikai: '''The shikai is triggered by the release command "Painless Death". ' Shikai ability: Kenjiro places Honehime in her sheath and screams the release command. He then draws out Kuraihime who's blade has changed colour from a shining white to a bloody, crimson colour. In shikai Kuraihime's blade is covered in poison. A small dosage of Kuraihime's poison could mean instant death to certain hollows, or even Arrancars. *'Dokuji (Poison love)': Kureihime produces a pollen-like substance that acts as a drug. The victims enter a state of euphoria as their organs are slowly being eaten away. This technique duration depends on it's users reitsu. 'Bankai: Takaijihime (Death Love Princess): '''In bankai Honehime's blade produces a black mist. The mist follows Kenjiro wherever he goes and poisons all enemies around him. The poison acts alot like the poison produced by Dokuji. The only drawback to this technique is, while it doesn't target Kenjiro, it targets everyone around him, friend or foe. *'Tosa Sendo So (Instant Death Spear): 'While engulfed in the mist Kenjiro takes a moment to examine his surroundings. He then points his sword at the target that he wants to dispose of. The black mist forms a "spear-like" shape and hurls itself at the target at speeds far surpassing the speed of sound. This attack isn't a piercing technique. It is used to poison and enemy that isn't engulfed in Takaijihime's Black Mist. *'Imisouhou (Forbidden Touch/Taboo Touch): '''Takaijihime's mist won't allow any attack to get to or harm Kenjiro. Trivia *When asked what Kenjiro's favorite thing in the world is he answered "The memories of a certain woman". Many belive it is a love he lost, but he is actually refering to his deceased sister Yuka. *His favorite food is ramen *His favorite saying is "Let's get this over with so i can..." *He hates responsibilty